


Defying Laws of Gravity

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [128]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Graphic, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Questions, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, image, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Kyle's guitar lessons with Isaac continues but there's more talking than playing...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Kane Hale, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #344: Drift, Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #346: Boast





	Defying Laws of Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing (and the chapters before this one) and unless people share some thought/s, I have no idea what they thought. It is indeed frustrating to see many people reading the story and not getting any kind of reaction about it... Of course, I always assume that all those people didn't like it and it is a very sad feeling.
> 
> I'd like to know if you are interested in Kyle...
> 
> Title & line from Feeder's "Fear of Flying". Thanks for being so inspiring.
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta for her help and advice.

  
  
  


“That had to be so much fun!”

The excitement in Kyle’s makes Isaac smile.

“Yeah, it was—It was fun,” Isaac says thoughtful but this time the smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

“You don’t sound like you had fun…”

“No, I did. Probably too much…” Isaac nods.

“How can you possibly have too much fun?”

“I was very young. It was like that song, you know? Like defying laws of gravity… I was just drifting… going nowhere—For the first time, I felt free... from the pack… from everybody, really. I could do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. And yeah, it was amazing for a while. I guess I thought I could live that way forever.”

“You didn’t miss the pack? My parents?”

Isaac snorts. “Yeah, maybe I missed them a little… it’s probably impossible not to miss your alpha… or your dad…” Isaac chuckles… “But our relationship before I left wasn’t like it is now. We were just teens… it was so different… and yeah, your father and I, we were pack but we weren’t friends back then—Not like we are now.”

“So what happened?” Kyle shrugs, “how come you didn’t stay?”

“Many things happened. Mostly we realized that the band really had no future… and Gabriel -the drummer- decided to go back to France to study like his family wanted. Soon after that, Mike did the same and went back to Ireland. Without them, the band made even less sense than before and I was starting to get sick of bartending as well, so it was like the excitement slowly but surely started to die off… and I don’t know… it felt like I didn’t belong there anymore. So I called Derek and I asked him what he thought about me coming back.”

“What did he say?” Kyle raises his eyebrows.

Isaac snorts as he remembers that conversation. “Well, he wasn’t surprised, that’s for sure. He could have said a lot of things but he didn’t. I’m sure he could feel I wasn’t in a good place and he knew that the last thing I needed was for him to tell me ‘I told you so’... so, no, he just told me not to worry. He said that my place was with him—With the pack... oh and not to expect any welcome back home party because half of the pack were scattered around different universities and I’d have to wait for the next holidays to see them. So yeah, soon after that, I was on a plane and that’s it… that’s how my not-too-long British adventure ended.”

“And what happened then?”

“Then?” Isacc licks his lips, leaving the guitar carefully next to the sofa. “Then I realized it was time to grow up, I guess. I mean—to start the process… Not that it happened overnight but yeah, everybody was focused on something… studying something and I couldn’t be living with Derek forever, so I knew I had to do something with my life. Plus, everybody was trying to offer their advice and wisdom all the time… it was pretty annoying, actually.”

“I bet.” Kyle frowns.

“Yeah… but then, one day, your dad showed me what they were doing in class and he asked me for some input on some logo design assignment he was working on… and you know, surprisingly, he liked it and made the changes I proposed, and he said that maybe I had found something I was kind of good at… besides, the truth is that I had fun with it. So, after thinking about it, I applied and started college the following year. Meanwhile, I did more bartending to save money but it didn’t feel like before… this time it felt like it was serving a purpose.”

Kyle snorts.

“What?” Isaac frowns.

“Nothing.” Kyle shrugs. “Just—It’s hard to believe that he wasn’t always a cop.”

“Yeah.” Isaac smiles. It’s funny to hear Kyle say that. “For me, it was hard to believe that was he _was_ one… you know,” Isaac waves his arm, “when he was suddenly wearing that blue uniform… and carrying a gun… Thank god, he’s a detective now; those clothes never worked for him.”

“I wouldn’t have met him if he wasn’t a cop.” Kyles’ tone is neutral but he’s not fooling anyone. Isaac is sure that’s something Kyle must have thought about many times.

“That’s true.” Isaac nods. “You’re so right.” Isaac bites his lip. “I guess it’s true that everything happens for a reason. When the accident happened, it seemed like the end of the world and when they were kidnapped, it looked like we might never find them… and, in the end, everything had a positive outcome… so yeah, you just never know.”

“I wouldn’t say that his amnesia is very positive,” Kyle raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, except for that part… I mean…”

“You know, they won’t talk to me about any of that stuff… the little I know I got from Daniel, and that was before I was adopted.”

Isaac frowns. “Yeah, obviously I have a big mouth. If they won’t mention it, I shouldn’t either.” The last thing Isaac wants is to get in trouble with Jackson or Stiles for saying more than he should.

“I’m not some little kid. And I’m their son now… I just wish… I just want to know what happened. Plus, I’m pack… and the whole pack knows what happened.”

“Look, there’s not much to tell, really. They were out to dinner and they had a car accident on their way back home. Stiles was in a coma for three months and woke up with amnesia. So, things were complicated between them for a while but ultimately they found their way back to each other. Then your brother was born and later your dad became a cop and they’ve been happy since then. That’s it. There’s not a big secret that they’re hiding from you. They just don’t like talking about it.”

“Is it true that they hated each other in high school?” Kyle raises his eyebrows.

Isaac smirks, shaking his head. “_Hate_ is a strong word. No, I don’t think it was as serious as that. Then again, I wasn’t there all along. They knew each other long before I got there, but from what I saw, they just had no reason to get along, you know? Until Scott turned and started to hang out with Allison, they didn’t have anything in common apart from the lacrosse team and let’s say that your dad wasn’t that much on the field. And it probably didn’t help either that your father was always boasting about being the captain —later co-captain— of the team. I’m sure that Stiles didn’t exactly appreciate it.”

“In other words, my dad was a benchwarmer,” Kyle smiles.

Isaac snorts. “You didn’t hear such a thing from me, okay? Besides, not everybody can get to play on the team… that’s mathematically impossible. So, your dad just sacrificed himself for the rest of us.”

“Sure, he was a pretty much _a hero_...” Kyle says with sarcasm, smiling.

Isaac huffs a laugh. “I wouldn’t go that far… but yeah, I wouldn’t remind him if I were you anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting feedback and kudos is always truly appreciated but I'm pretty sure that you already know that.
> 
> Btw, I have 2 other stackson series that you can check out if you want:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
* [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
